Her Dragon
by dramione4eva
Summary: Draco has passed and Hermione can't take the pain anymore. She decides to take her life so she can be with him in Heaven, but someone won't let her.


Harry told her those two devastating words. "He's dead!" Hermione didn't want to believe him, she couldn't believe him. She ran away from Harry, away from Hogwarts as fast she could. The heartbroken girl threw herself on the ground by the lake. She cried into the dirt wishing that she could just die. Harry ran to her aid hoping to help her calm down, but his attempts were useless. When he tried to comfort her she pushed him away. He slowly walked away from her and back to the castle. For the next few hours, Hermione lay there crying her heart out for the man she loved. At first it was lust that she felt for him, but lust grew into desire, and desire grew into love. She spent every waking moment with him and at nights when she slept, she cuddled against him. Hermione loved the way she fit perfectly into his strong arms. She remembered how they first got together. It was the beginning of their 6th year when Hermione was fighting with Ron and kissed Malfoy just to make him mad. Not only did she lose her best friend, but she gained a lover. At first Hermione thought Draco was just messing with her head, but when Lucius met him in Hogsmeade, Hermione happened to overhear their conversation.

"Draco what is this hear? You lusting after a filthy mudblood? Tell me it's not true." When Draco confirmed that the rumors were true and he was not just lusting after Hermione, he loved her. That's when Hermione saw Draco in a new light. His father stormed out and when he saw Hermione he raised his wand to curse her, but Draco stunned him before he got the chance to say the incantation. That was the first time they actually knew they had feeling for each other. She remembered the nights when she would sneak up to his room and they would talk for hours until they fell asleep, either that or until Draco decided he was going to tickle Hermione. It wasn't until a few months ago when they finally decided to sleep with each other. It was a wonderful experience for them both. it was on their 1year anniversary of being together. He had cooked her a nice dinner and lit candles around the room. From that day on they were inseparable .in classes, at mealtimes which they spent in their cozy common room in front of the fireplace and at night. No one in the world deserved to be this happy, Hermione thought. She never knew something would happen to either one of them, but something did happen to her Draco. She didn't know who his killer was. it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was gone and she would never get to kiss his lips or feel his touch. She had nothing else to live for.

Hermione looked up and saw that it was already dark. She wiped the tears and dirt from her face. Not that her appearance mattered anymore. He was no longer there to look at her or tell her how beautiful she looked. She slid the diamond ring off her wedding finger. He had proposed to her just last week. Everyone was surprised at his proposal. Even After all those years of hatred for each other, they managed to find love. Hermione pushed thoughts of his touch, his voice, and his face out of her head. But he was still there no matter how much she tried to push him out of her head. She didn't want to hurt no more. She laid her engagement ring next to her and fiddled around for something in her robes pocket.

She finally found what she was looking for. Draco had told her to keep a blade with her everywhere she went, in case he wasn't around. They were facing dark times and the death eaters were killing mudbloods at random. Her fingers twirled the blade between her fingers. Hermione rubbed her belly and whispered to her unborn child. Draco was ecstatic when she told him she was 4 months pregnant with his little girl. His reaction when he found out he was going to be a father flashed through her mind. She would never see his face again. Tears started spilling from her eyes. She was unable to stop them. Grabbing the blade with both hands, she held in before her. At least she would be with her Draco when she died. She plunged the blade straight toward her stomach, but something stopped it inches from her belly. A pair of hands was wrapped around her hands. She looked up and saw those beautiful grey eyes and that white blonde hair.

"Draco…"she whispered. Hermione couldn't believe it was him. He was dead, but all of that information didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was here before her now. He gently held her wrists and she automatically dropped the blade to the ground.

"My love what were you about to do?" he asked his eyebrows disappearing into his hair. Hermione jumped into his arms and cried into his shoulder.

"I thought you were dead!" she explained. Draco pulled away from her and looked into her eyes.

"But that doesn't mean you have to kill yourself love. I love you with all my heart and it would cause my great pain to know that you would kill yourself just because I am gone. Never do that. Especially since you are carrying our child. You need to bring our little girl into the world. No matter what happens to me." He leant down and kissed her on the forehead. Draco picked up her engagement ring and slid it carefully back onto her finger. "I love you Hermione! Never forget that!"

"I love you too Draco! I'm sorry for even thinking about killing myself and our daughter." She kissed him and hugged him once more.

"Hermione?" a voice called. Hermione quickly turned around to see who had called her. Harry stood there looking at her with great confusion etched in his face. "Who are you talking to?"

"Dra…" Hermione turned around and saw that no one was there. It had all been an illusion. Just an illusion. He wasn't alive. He was gone forever. She slunk to the ground and Harry ran over to comfort her once more and this time she let him. Her dragon was gone forever and there was nothing she could do about it.

Dear Momma,

I love it here at Hogwarts. The teachers are really nice especially Professor Snape. I was sorted into his house, Slytherin. It's the best house of them all. I really wish that Daddy were here to see me now. When can we go to Heaven to see him?

xoxoxoxoxo

Mariah Malfoy

The letter made Hermione cry. She had only lived this long to take care of the only part of Draco she had left, their daughter. She always saw him in her dreams. Sometimes she would even hear him in her thoughts. There was no escaping the love she had for him. Hermione went to her bedroom to take a nap. She looked at the picture of her dragon besides her bed. How she longed to see him again. But she would have to wait until her time came. She had to wait until she could see her dragon again.


End file.
